Dorothy the Dinosaur (song)
"Dorothy the Dinosaur" is the song were the Wiggles first met Dorothy. It's music was adapted from the Cockroaches song It's Another Saturday Night. Song Credits The Wiggles (album) * Written by: J Field/M Cook * Published by: EMI Music/Control * Phillip Wilcher: Vocals * Murray Cook: Bass Guitar, Vocals * Gregory Page: Lead Vocals * Jeff Fatt: Emax * Anthony Field: Vocals, Chief Kabasa Player * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered by: Steve Promfrett * Recorded in February 1991 at Tracking Station Recording Studios, Sydney ABC For Kids: Live in Concert (video) * Written by: J Field, M Cook * Published by: EMI Music/Control Wiggle Time! (1993 video) * Written by: J Field, M Cook * Copyrighted by: EMI Music Wiggledance! * Written by: J Field, M Cook * Published by: EMI Music * Sound Recording by: Chris Brooks * Audio Mixing by: Alex Ferguson Wiggle Time! (1998 video) * Written by: M Cook, J Field * Published by: EMI Music Publishing Let's Wiggle * Written by: Murray Cook, John Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Greg Truman * Guitars: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Mixed by: Chris Brooks * Produced by: The Wiggles * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Wiggle Time! (2000 album) * Written by: M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field * Published by: EMI Music/Wiggly Tunes * Musicians: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page * Additional Musicians: Terry Murray, Tony Henry, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Mixed by: Chris Brooks * Produced by: The Wiggles Play Piano With The Wiggles (sheet music) * Written by: Murray Cook, John Field * Music Arrangements by: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Copyrighted by: Wiggly Tunes Play Piano With The Wiggles (audio) * Written by: John Field * Arranged by: Tony Celiberti * Music Arrangements by: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Copyrighted by: Wiggly Tunes Listen Lyrics 1991 Version I was looking out my window late the other night She was sitting in the garden and gave me such a fright Eating all Mum's roses there in the moonlight It was Dorothy the Dinosaur I knew that if Mum saw her, she'd never let her stay A dinosaur that's big is that it's feeding night and day I'd have to find a place where I could hide her away Dorothy the Dinosaur Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Dorothy the Dinosaur, Chomp I knew that she was so big that she'd soon be found My mother called the dogcatcher; he came around When he laid his eyes on her, he fell to the ground "Now I take it, that's Dorothy the Dinosaur!" Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Dorothy the Dinosaur, Chomp They called up the police to take her right away They called up the zoo to find a place to stay I said they couldn't take her, I said "No way, That's Dorothy the Dinosaur" Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Dorothy the Dinosaur, Chomp 1998 Version Greg: I was looking out my window late the other night She was sitting in the garden and gave me such a fright Eating all Mum's roses there in the moonlight It was Dorothy the Dinosaur Dorothy: (giggles) Wiggles: Chomp Greg: I knew that if Mum saw her, she'd never let her stay A dinosaur that's big is that it's feeding night and day I'd have to find a place where I could hide her away Dorothy the Dinosaur Dorothy: Ooh, roses! I like it here! Wiggles: Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Greg: Dorothy the Dinosaur, Chomp I knew that she was so big that she'd soon be found My mother called the dogcatcher; he came around When he laid his eyes on her, he fell to the ground Dog Catcher: "Now I take it, that's Dorothy the Dinosaur!" Dorothy: Oh, my stomach hurts. I'm still hungry. Do you think I could get some roses in the back garden now? Wiggles: Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Greg: Dorothy the Dinosaur, Chomp They called up the police to take her right away They called up the zoo to find a place to stay I said they couldn't take her, I said "No way, That's Dorothy the Dinosaur" Dorothy: That's me. Wiggles: Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Dorothy: (giggles) Roses. Greg: Dorothy the Dinosaur, Chomp Wiggles: Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp Greg: Dorothy the Dinosaur, Chomp Dorothy: (giggles) Appearances Video Performances *ABC For Kids Video Hits Volume 2 *ABC For Kids: Live In Concert *Wiggle Time! *Wiggledance! Live in Concert *Wiggle Time! (1998 video) Album Tracks *The Wiggles *ABC For Kids: Live In Concert * Wiggle Time! * The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl * Let's Wiggle * Yule Be Wiggling Trivia * The song is adapted from The Cockroaches' It's Another Saturday Night song. * Phillip Wilcher appears in the 1991 music video. * This song is part of the Let's Wiggle book. * Although the song was later credited to Jeff, Anthony and Greg, the song didn't change. This was done because The Wiggles started crediting songs to them as a whole, rather than individual writers. * The music that uses this song was originally written by John Field who was in The Cockroaches in the '80s. * The Wiggle Time! 2000 album and It's Wiggle Time! (Game) shows Jeff, Anthony, and Greg's name in the song credits, although they didn't write this song. * Anthony speaks in the 1991 version. * Murray voices Dorothy in the 1991 version. * Murray wrote the lyrics for this song. * Greg played the tune of the Cockroaches song on his Casio keyboard during the cruise. * This was a bonus song from the Yule Be Wiggling album. Gallery RompBompaChomp.jpg|''"Romp Bomp a Chomp, Romp Bomp a Chomp."'' Where'sDorothy?-WiggleTime.jpg|"Is Dorothy over that side?" Where'sDorothy?-WiggleTime2.jpg|"No, Dorothy's not here." Where'sDorothy?-WiggleTime3.jpg|The Wiggles moving and Dorothy passing Where'sDorothy?-WiggleTime4.jpg|"No, Dorothy's not here." Where'sDorothy?-WiggleTime5.jpg|Dorothy and the Wiggles JeffandDorothyinWiggleTime.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyTheDinosaur-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy Dorothy'sHat.jpg|Dorothy's hat DorothytheDinosaur-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title DorothyandAnthonyinWiggleTime.png|Dorothy and Anthony DorothyandGreginWiggleTime.png|Dorothy and Greg MurrayPlayingFenderStratocasterGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Fender Stratocaster guitar DorothytheDinosaur(Song).jpg|The Wiggles singing "Romp Bomp a Chomp" DorothyinWiggleTime.jpg|Dorothy LukeField.jpg|Luke Field as Dog Catcher TheWiggles,LukeandDorothy.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Luke TimothyRioseco.jpg|Timothy Rioseco as policeman TheWiggles,DorothyandTimothyRioseco.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Timothy DorothytheDinosaur-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit DorothytheDinosaur-1992Live.jpg|1992 live DorothytheDinosaur-1993Live.jpg|1993 live DorothytheDinosaur-CarolsintheDomain.jpg|Carols in the Domain performance DorothytheDinosaur-1996LivePrologue.jpg|Murray in live prologue TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggledance!.jpg|1996 live BrettSingingDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Brett singing the song on "Dorothy the Dinosaur Show" DorothytheDinosaur-DTDShow.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur show Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles (1991 Album) Songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:1991 Category:1991 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:1992 Category:1992 songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:1996 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Action Songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Yule Be Wiggling songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Let's Wiggle (book) Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:Let's Wiggle Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes‎‎ Category:It's Wiggle Time Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Songs about Dorothy the Dinosaur Category:YouTube Songs